A system may include technology to identify a user of the system. On some computer devices, a password or personal identification number (PIN) may be entered by a keyboard (e.g., physical or virtual). Some devices may utilize biometric features (e.g., fingerprints, retinal images, etc.) to identify the user. Speech recognition may refer to the recognition of spoken words by a computing device, while voice recognition or speaker recognition may refer to identifying the speaker of the spoken words as opposed to what the speaker said.